


Why Do We Say Goodbye?

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After agreeing on a deal with her father, Asami decided to spend one last date with the love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little longer than my usual angsty drabbles. 
> 
> Inspired by my favorite Korean show "BOF" and these lyrics: "When you and I said goodbye, I felt the angels cry" 
> 
> Two things I wanted to achieve in this drabble:  
> 1\. approaching angst in a different angle which is fluff  
> 2\. angst on Asami's POV (since my recent angst stories are all on Korra's POV)

“Korra?” Asami stepped inside her lover’s flat excitedly holding a basket in one hand. The other hand held the keys that Korra gave her on their third year anniversary.

However, she was greeted by emptiness. She continued walking, checking the living room and the kitchen along the way.

She was on her way to Korra’s bedroom when she heard a noise.

Korra was snoring.

Asami giggled as she continued her way towards the bedroom, not surprised to find the door open widely and on the bed sprawled the tanned woman she had ever loved.

Asami quickly put the basket down on top of the drawer beside the bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

She then leaned toward to Korra’s sleeping face and started peppering kisses along Korra’s cheeks and her jaw. Asami chuckled when she heard Korra moan.

“Baby too early.” Korra murmured while placing one hand on Asami’s head, as if not wanting Asami to stop kissing her.

“It’s two pm honey. Please get up.” Asami murmured and gave Korra sweet kiss on the lips.

Asami was startled when Korra suddenly sat up, pulling away from the kiss. Korra then wrapped her arms around Asami’s middle and nuzzled Asami’s neck.

“I’m up I’m up. Morning baby.”

Korra’s words gave Asami shivers. Until now, Korra still had that type of power to make her heart melt in so many ways.

“Afternoon actually sweetheart.”

Korra pulled away from the nuzzling and seemed to have noticed the basket.

“What’s that?” Korra asked.

“Oh that. I wanted to go on a picnic with you today. Please?” Asami smiled.

So far, her plan was going far too well. However, a part of her was in pain as she remembered what she had discussed with her father this morning. Asami quickly dismissed the thoughts.

“Aw,” was all Korra said and quickly peck Asami’s cheeks before saying, “I’ll just get ready then. Do you mind?”

Asami shook her head, still wearing the smile.

Korra then got out of bed and made her way to the washroom.

Moments later, they were out of Korra’s flat making their way to Asami’s Satomobile.

Asami stopped Korra by entering the passenger seat by jingling the keys in front of her which made Korra look her way.

“Think fast.” Asami blurted and tossed the keys in which Korra almost struggled to catch.

Korra looked at the car keys in her hands then to Asami. She looked at the keys again and then to Asami.

“Asami?” Korra asked as if waiting for confirmation.

Asami only nodded and smiled. Korra had always wanted to drive her car. It was only right to give her the chance. After all, this is her last chance.

“Yes!” Korra shouted, quickly hugging Asami and lifting her princess style with Asami almost dropping the basket in her hand. Asami chuckled in Korra’s arms as she reached to open the passenger door and Korra placed her gently on the seat. Leaving a kiss on Korra’s lips before Korra closed the door and made her way to the driver seat.

* * *

 

They reached the beach a few moments later, with no crashes. Asami chose the resort that her father owned so the two of them could be alone.

Asami was about to open her door when Korra stopped her. Asami raised her eyebrows in confusion. Asami watched as Korra quickly got out of the car and made her way to the passenger door and opened it for her. Korra had a goofy smile on her face and was wiggling her eyebrows.

Asami got out of the car, with the basket on her hand and peck Korra on the cheek.

“Thank you baby. Such a charmer.” Asami pinched the cheek she just had kissed.

“I love you.” Korra said.

“I love you back.” Asami said entwining her fingers with the tanned woman as they started walking towards the park.

The beach was perfect.

Asami was about to sit on the sand when Korra held her shoulder to stop her. Again, she raised her eyebrows in confusion. Asami watched as Korra removed her blue sweater and sprawled it on the spot she was about to sit.

Korra was so hard to resist. So she gave Korra another peck on the cheek. Korra was too much of a gentlewoman.

“Thank you.” Asami said as she sat down.

“Can’t let my princess sit on dirt.” Korra sat down beside her.

Princess?

Korra was treating her  like more than just royalty. Korra was just…. Asami couldn’t find the words to say. Kind? Honest? Perfect? This tanned woman made her feel more than just a queen. Korra was obviously going all out in this date.

_Their last date._

Asami winced at the thought. No. She can’t think about that right now. She was going to have a good time with Korra. They’re going to enjoy the day and the beautiful beach. Just not---

“You okay baby?” Korra asked pulling Asami away from her thoughts.

“Oh yeah. Yes, of course. Hungry?” Asami made a smooth recovery by offering the basket she just made.

“Hmmm smells good.” Korra rubbed her stomach. “What do we have here?”

“Well I made you your favourite grilled cheese with bacon and,” Asami pulled out two sandwiches from the basket, “also made some fruit cups.” Asami pulled out two fruit cups from basket.

Asami stopped as she caught Korra looking at her in the most adoring way. She found herself staring back. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Korra broke the silence.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Korra brushed away the fallen hair locks on Asami’s face. Asami blushed.

“Korra, baby, you say that every day and I’m very thankful for that.” Asami handed her the sandwich in which Korra gladly accepted and grinned like a little child.

“Well it’s true. You’re beautiful and I love you.”

This was too much now.

Korra needed to stop.

Korra needed to stop being…Korra. Asami found it more difficult to continue her plan if Korra was going to be this sweet and lovable the entire day. How can she insist if Korra keeps giving her the feeling she can’t resist?

But Asami knew that she loved this woman so much that even if it meant agreeing with her father’s deal, she was going to do anything to not hurt Korra.

Asami shook her head to dismiss the thoughts. This was the second time or third that she she let her mind drift off to her painful thoughts. She needed to focus on the now.

“I love you too.” Asami murmured.

It was like in the movies, where the other would chase after the other on the beach. Korra would lift Asami up and twirl. Korra then would place her down, still embracing Asami, and they nuzzle with each other’s noses while they linger on each other’s touch.

Asami wanted the entire time to be romantic, to show Korra how much she wanted to savour the moment before the day comes to an end.

The very end.

But their moment was interrupted by the weather.

It started getting cloudy and a bit chilly. Korra noticed how Asami shivered when the breeze came at them.

“It’s been a good day. But it looks like it’s about to rain soon.” Korra looked up to the gloomy sky. Asami did the same.

“Yeah. Let’s go?” Asami offered. Korra nodded in agreement.

They made their way back in the car with Asami letting Korra drive the car again. Asami had noticed how Korra had been smiling and giggling while driving. It’s not like Asami didn’t enjoy it, but she knew she was about to do something that could erase that smile on Korra’s face forever.

Asami took a deep sigh.

“You had fun baby?” Asami asked, trying to put the best smile she could.

“Fun? Asami I haven’t experienced that much butterflies in my stomach since I was born. So yes, it was more than fun. I love spending time with you, you know that. I don’t know, this day was too perfect, well it except for the weather not participating. But overall, it doesn’t bother me. I love this day and every other day that I get to spend time with you.”

Asami stayed silent as she heard those words come out of Korra’s mouth. It was sweet and honest. Asami felt horribly guilty for what she was about to do. But this was for the best. She was doing this for Korra’s sake, not hers. She loved this woman.

“Korra.” Asami began and gulped. Korra looked at her with an adoring smile.

“hm?” Korra looked away to focus on the road as she drove.

Asami knew what she had to say. She can’t stop now. She had to say it. The sooner she does this, the sooner she’ll get over the pain.

“Stop the car.” Asami said firmly, trying to fight the tears building up inside of her. She felt numb.

Korra seemed taken aback by the statement. “Do you need to use the washroom babe? I can pull over here.”

“No.” was all Asami could manage. She wanted to say more. She wanted to say everything what she had practiced the night before. But her tears were welling up and she bowed her head praying that Korra would never notice. “Just stop the car.”

Asami teared up  while mentioning those words. This was it.

“Okay. Give me a minute to find safe spot to pull over.” Korra muttered as she focused on the road.

“Korra.” Asami’s voice was graspy now. Sad even.

“Asami. Are you- Are you crying?” Korra looked at her worriedly.

“Stop the car Korra.”

This time Korra finally managed to pull over at a street. However, it started raining. Hard.

“Baby can you please tell me what’s going on?” Korra asked as she placed a hand on Asami’s shoulders.

Asami couldn’t think. Her tears were falling one by one and she couldn’t stop. She was struggling trying to find the right words to say. But she knew that it would hurt Korra either way.

“I’m leaving.”

Asami felt like an idiot for saying just those two words. She had her hand on her car door but Korra quickly stopped her by squeezing her shoulder.

“Wait what?” Korra asked confusingly. “ Asami, you do know it’s pouring hard right? I’m not sure I understand.”

“Korra I said I’m leaving.” This time Asami finally got the words out directly. She wiped away her tears and continued opening the door. The rain brushed her clothes right away as she got out of the car and made her way at the back. Asami opened the trunk and took out a luggage. By the time she had closed the trunk, Korra was beside her, shivering in the cold rain.

“Asami. What’s going on? What’s that?” Korra gestured at the luggage she was carrying.

Asami thanked the rain for wiping her tears. She didn’t want to let Korra see how sad she was. She looked at Korra with her most sincere face before blurting out the words she vowed she would never say.

“I’m leaving you.”

Korra only looked at her confusingly. Korra had the right to be confused.

Asami remembered she had the exact reaction this morning when she talked to her father.

_Leave her or she’ll never be able to see the light of day again._

Asami winced as she recalled her father’s words. They were strong, direct and threatening.

Asami knew what her father was capable of. If it was giving Korra a miserable life, Hiroshi Sato wouldn’t break a sweat doing it.

So despite the fact that Asami felt her heart sank at the bottom of her stomach. She gathered up the courage to do this. To be with Korra for the last time. To give Korra a great time. To remind Korra that she will always be the one.

Asami turned around and started walking towards crosswalk. She was going to meet with one of her father’s guards to take her to the airport.

But Korra was following her.

“Asami what? I don’t understand-“

“What part of I’m leaving you do you not understand?” Asami interrupted. A part of her felt guilty for almost blurting out the words in a mad tone. Korra was taken aback by it.

“I’m leaving Korra. For good. Now go and leave me be.” Asami knew Korra was hurt now. She too, was hurting. But this type of hurt was better than the hurt Korra would experience if Hiroshi was the one in control.

“Asami… no. No. Did I do something? Tell me please.” Korra’s voice was a plea. The tear falling from Korra’s tanned cheek was never gone unnoticed by Asami.

Asami wanted to explain. She wanted to tell Korra about the discussion about her father. She wanted to say it was going to be okay. That she needed time to sort things out with her father. That it was for the best for the both of them. But knowing Korra, things may just get worse than it already is.

Their moment was interrupted by a black car pulling over just next to their car. Two Sato guards came out and  walked towards Asami. The guards were soaking wet as they neared Asami. Asami knew this really was it.

“Miss Sato. Your plane is waiting.” One of the guards spoke. Asami handed her luggage in which the guard took to the trunk of the car.

“Shall we Miss Sato?” The other guard spoke. Asami nodded. The guard opened the car door and Asami was about to climb inside when she felt Korra behind her.

“Asami… why are you doing this?” It was obvious that Korra was crying now. Asami could feel how much Korra was hurting. But she can't let that bother her. Not right now.

Asami looked at those blue eyes for the last time. Korra looked like a lost pup in the rain.

“Goodbye Korra.” Asami said and climbed onto the seat and the guard closed the door.

Korra was tapping the window but Asami could only ignore her. One of the guards took Korra away from the window while the other got into the driver seat and drove off through the rain.

Asami didn’t how many times she heard Korra yelled her name. She didn’t know how long Korra ran chasing after their car.

But there was one thing Asami knew for sure.

She had hurt Korra in a way that she knew Korra would not forgive her.

And that was okay.

Because Asami knew that her father would leave Korra alone now. That Korra would live a good life without struggles.

And maybe one day. Just maybe.

They will meet again.

Asami was sobbing now, her hands on her face, as she consumed the guilt she had been storing inside.

She cried and cried pouring her heart out to no one.

She cried and cried until she lost her voice.

She cried as the car drove off to a place far away from Korra.

Only the sounds of the rain could be heard as Asami cried and never looked back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra tries to move on. Asami can't move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied again. I'm sorry! I had to create this second part of this drabble because this idea just popped in my head  
> and I couldn't resist myself.
> 
> Thank you for all your support on Petals. Loving the comments. Loving the kudos. Loving every single one of you who can put up with all this angst.
> 
> Let's all be sad together.
> 
> Enjoy.

Korra put down her fifth? no, her tenth beer as she stared on the table. A girl  was linked into her arms and was whispering things into her ear but Korra was numb.

Numb to the point that she was dismal.

Numb to the point that it was pathetic.

Here she was at a club at three o’clock in the morning drowning herself in alcohol. But Korra couldn’t deny that the beer tasted great. The bitterness gently covering the sweetness Korra once knew. The sweetness of  those emerald eyes that she always looked forward to. The sweetness of those kissable red lips that Korra couldn’t resist.

But those features are gone.

Those damn emerald eyes are gone.

Those luscious red lips are gone.

And Korra doesn’t know why. Korra held on to her beer in a firm grip, not caring if it explodes in her hands. She tried to remember that rainy day. It was vague.

It had been a year already. But Korra clearly remembered how cold the rain felt. How it resembled her heart now. How lonely and empty it was. How everything didn’t make sense.

_“Goodbye Korra.”_

Korra let out a breath, along with the pang of hurt in her chest as she recalled those two words.

It hurt.

But it was fine at the moment. The beer was doing its job. She was lost in her emotions and that was fine.

It was fine.

Korra was fine. Korra pulled her arm away from the stranger beside her and the girl only gave her a confused look and left.

Korra stood from the booth she was sitting at, struggling to maintain her stance and ended up falling onto her seat again.

“Korra!”

Korra widened her eyes at the mention of her name. It was feminine.

Opal stood in front of her and Korra struggled to maintain her eyes open. Korra only knew that saw green.

Green eyes flashed Korra’s vision. Korra was confused, but she knew that she had too much to drink. But Korra saw green.

The colour that Korra needed not reminded herself that it was her favourite. Korra’s mind was suddenly filled with images with long raven hair and red lips.

Except this woman was a little shorter. Her hair was cut short. Korra couldn’t make up the face but it looked familiar. Still, Korra saw green.

It was a colour that meant security. Korra knew she was going to okay.

Korra felt safe. Korra closed her eyes before mumbling the one word that had always popped up in her heart whenever she saw green.

“Asami.”

* * *

 

 Korra felt as if she was floating. She opened her eyes and saw that she was moving forward but her legs weren’t moving. She then realized she was being carried.

On her left was Bolin and on her right was Opal who took her arms wrapped it around them as to carry her.

“Korra you really had too much this time.” Korra heard Bolin muttered.

“Korra we were worried.” Opal spoke this time.

Korra didn’t know her cheeks felt wet, but Korra let them be. It felt right at the moment.

They managed to get inside her flat and Korra continued her silent sob.

* * *

 

Not far from Korra’s flat parked a red Satomobile.

Asami stared through the passenger window onto Korra’s flat. Her eyes focused on the third floor window on the left of the apartment where Korra's room would be. The lights were still on. Korra was still awake.

After seeing Korra with Bolin and Opal, Asami knew Korra was in the right hands. Asami didn’t worry.

But it hurt her.

It hurt her seeing Korra this way. But Asami knew that Korra was trying to move on.

And that was fine.

Asami was fine with that.

Asami was fine that she can check up on Korra every now and then. Just like now. To make sure Korra was doing well. Because deep inside, Asami still cared. She still loved this woman above all else.

Moments later, the light on the third floor window was off. Asami took a deep sigh knowing that she will need to leave.

“Shall we Miss Sato?” The driver asked.

Asami nodded slowly, as if she doubted herself for deciding that she really wanted to leave.

The car drove off and somehow Asami felt satisfied.

Satisfied that she flew this far to check up on the love of her life. Satisfied that she got to see Korra. Satisfied knowing that Korra was safe. That Korra was okay.

But Asami would be lying if a part of her didn’t want to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years had passed. Korra wasn't expecting she was going to meet Asami after all these years. What could they possibly talk about?

“Asami wanted to see you…”

Korra nearly dropped the glass of water she was holding upon hearing those words.

Asami wanted to see her? How dare she? How could she?

It had been three years now.

Korra had long ago forgotten the name because it was a definition of who she used to be. It was a name that brought that tingly feeling in her heart because she knew those happy memories were still there. It was a sensation of butterflies, a vision of emerald and long raven hair.

But it was also a trigger of rage.

Because no matter how many times Korra tried to think of that cold rainy day, everything still did not make sense. Why did Asami leave? Why did she plan a date on the beach? What the hell was it all for?

“Korra…” Opal placed a hand on Korra’s arm. Korra was pulled away from her emotions. She looked at Opal whose expression was a paint of worry.

“I don’t want to see her.” Korra mumbled, but it wasn’t true.

She wanted to see Asami. She wanted to see those same emerald green eyes that brightens her whole day. Those kissable red lips that teased her when Asami came over to invite her to a picnic. The pale soft skin that she couldn’t resist.

But Korra also wanted to be mad. To ask Asami why it took her this long. Why did she have to leave? Why hurt her?

Opal’s touch became tighter and Korra knew there was no way Opal would allow to decline. She took a deep sigh. “I didn’t know she’s back from France already…” she mumbled, Opal let go of her touch.

“She wants to meet you by the bridge tomorrow at dawn.”

Korra only nodded as she looked down on the floor.

What could they possibly talk about?

 

* * *

 

Korra placed both of her elbows on the railing as she stared on the horizon. The cool breeze gently blew her brown hair. It was refreshing. Korra let herself drown in her thoughts.

Asami was to meet her here. She was quite early but it wasn’t due to excitement.

Korra knew that she was mad at Asami. Asami owes her an explanation for her miserable life within those three years that she was gone. She nearly gave up everything trying to move on. She nearly drowned herself in alcohol every night. She couldn’t remember the last time her pillow was dry. How cold it was to have no one to hold onto during her lonely nights. It was a rough road but she conquered it.

And Korra wasn’t just going to give her newly recovered heart away just like that.

Not right now. Not again.

“Hey”

Korra nearly jumped at the familiar voice. She quickly turned her head and there she was.

The Asami Sato who loved her, but also the same woman who had left her few years ago. Korra didn’t know whether to pour her anger out or just be happy Asami was here, healthy and safe.

“Hi” Korra remained her serious expression. She was far from happy.

Korra turned to look at the horizon again and Asami remained several feet away. “What brings you here?”

It was a rhetorical question that meant a few senses, but Korra could hope Asami gets the one message. _What the hell was she doing here?_

Korra fought the attempt to turn her head because she knew if she ever look at those emerald eyes again, all of her emotions will come rushing back in the speed of light. So Korra stared at the horizon, ignoring the rage inside her. She then realized Asami still hadn’t answered. Perhaps Asami wanted to run away? Korra couldn’t blame her.

Asami did it once. She could do it again.

“I wanted to see you.” Asami finally spoke, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Korra even felt her rage growing stronger, but she remained collected. _Don’t look at her._

“I’m here. You’ve seen me,” Korra mumbled. It was harsh, but Korra couldn’t blame herself either. She had the right to. “Now what?” Korra finished. Giving up on her emotions, she finally turned and met those green orbs that was now welling up with tears. Asami wasn’t sobbing. Asami was fighting to sob as her tears continued to fall.

It hurt Korra. But to her, it was also letting Asami know that she was hurting too. Leaving someone out of the blue was not an excuse to simply come back three years later and try to explain everything. Korra felt her rage raise even quicker. She didn’t want Asami to cry. Why would she? The quietness was too much of an annoyance either. Korra just wanted to simply---

“Why are you doing this?” Asami got the words as her tears continued. Korra knew she was hurting the one person who meant the world to her. Korra had forgotten why she was doing this. Was it for payback for all the hurt Asami gave her? Or the feelings had simply fade?

Whatever it was, Korra didn’t feel any attraction at the moment. It was simply anger going through her. Wanting Asami to explain. Wanting Asami to stop crying and just talk. She realized Asami had asked her a question but as soon as she was about to speak, Asami beat her to it.

“I know what I did was wrong I-“

“WRONG?!” Korra couldn’t take it any longer. It was now or never. “Asami, I was so confused that day! I tried to think of reasons that drove you away from me, why you left just like that. I wondered each night if I did something unforgivable and hurtful. I blamed myself everyd ay because I lost you. I felt like I didn’t try hard enough. I hated myself. I hated myself for being a coward and not following you.” Korra wasn’t finished, she wanted to ask the one thing she had always wanted to know the answer to.

“Why Asami?” Korra felt her voice crack, “Why did you leave?”

Korra watched as Asami started walking quickly towards her. Asami was about to wrap her arms around her but she was quick enough to pull away.

“No!” Korra blurted.

“Korra, I’m sorry--” Asami was sobbing now, trying hard to wipe her tears.

Korra shook her head, not because she was declining the apology, but because it was a phrase that was said too many times that it just lost its meaning, to Korra at least.

“You…” Korra began, her hands clenched into fists, but she knew better than to physically hurt the woman in front of her. Korra stepped backwards a little further but her gaze remained on Asami’s tears. “You don’t get to come into my life, be important to me, leave me, and come back and act like everything’s going to be okay!You don’t do that to someone Asami!”

They were both hurting now, Korra knew that. She was breathing hard. But she also felt the burden lifted off her shoulders because she had been wanting to let this all out. To let it all just be out there, but Korra wondered. Was it right to vent it all out on Asami like this?

Korra expected Asami to run. But Asami stayed, wiping her tears quickly as if she was getting ready to explain. Korra wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear it. She could end this now.

But end what? They were long gone three years ago. There was nothing to end----

“My father—“ Asami muttered, her expression unreadable.

“Don’t.” Korra raised her hand, gesturing Asami to stop. Korra knew this was the explanation, but did she really want to hear it?

“Why are you doing this? Let me talk. Please.” Asami pleaded. Korra shook her head.

“Just go.” Korra stretched her hand along the pathway of the bridge.

Asami wiped the tear that fell out of her face. The atmosphere was still for a moment before Asami spoke again.

“Is that what you want? Do you really mean that?” Asami was looking at her and Korra knew she was seeing pain.

This wasn’t how Korra imagined their talk would be. Korra knew she messed up. But somehow, she felt satisfied and hurt. Hurt more than being happy seeing Asami. It hurt. But if it was for the best of them, Korra knew the only answer to Asami’s question.

“I do.”

Asami scoffed at the words, her eyes starting to well up all over again, but not sad, angry even. “Maybe I did make a mistake coming here,” She took a deep sigh,” If that’s really what you want. Fine.” Asami stepped backwards, Asami looked at her and Korra realized what a coward she had been. “This is goodbye then. Take care.”

“Just worry about yourself.” Korra mumbled as if it was an insult.

If hurting was how this talk was going to end, then Korra will let it be.

Korra watched as Asami turned around and started walking away. Korra was thankful that Asami’s back was facing her because her tears began to fall. Asami was slowly fading away and Korra realized what a real mess she has made. She had hurt the one person that she loved most and now Asami was gone.

Forever this time.

_I am a fool._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me on this one please?


	4. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKIP AND PROCEED TO CHAPTER 5.

TO ALL OF YOU WONDERING AND ASKING "OMG ARE YOU GONNA MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER" "DONT LET THIS END LIKE THIS PLS" AND ALL THOSE STUFF

YES. YES. YES.

I am planning on continuing this story, in fact, I already have the rough chapter you all want done. But again, it's rough and needs major editing.

  
But what I can promise you though, is that this story will continue. But for all of you who don't know, I have a fic that started first before this, so I am  
dedicating myself on that one first before I fully commit on finishing this one. Why you may ask?  
It's because this one deals with very heavy emotions and I like writing angst and I want to be able to give so much feels in this fic  
as much as I want all of you to cry and be happy then cry again and maybe be happy? ... hahaha i'm so evil.

Will it end with fluff?  
Complex question but I will give it my best. The goal I intended for this one was not to be happy. But after a few threat comments and a few kudos here and there, I decided to go with a happy one since I also hated reading your sobbing comments and I actually came up with an idea to make it all work out. I really hope it fits your taste as well.

Okay I said too much already. Ill shut up now.

Just lemme finish my other fic and I will get my hands on this one asap.

If you have questions or just want to talk about korrasami or anything, yalls can reach me here http://dc-writes.tumblr.com/ or if you don't then completely ignore said url haha


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa what's this?!!!!!! a new chapter?!! yay!
> 
> Sorry if this took so long.  
> But I kept my promise didn't I?
> 
> Warning: long chapter ahead!   
> Enjoy!

Asami sat in her office working on a blueprint when she heard a knock on her door.

It had been two days since her talk with Korra. If she was going to be completely honest, it still didn’t settle that she did leave Korra based on Korra’s demands that day. It still left her uneasy because she knew she still could have done something about it. After that horrible event, Asami riled herself with work, much to Hiroshi’s orders, but also to occupy herself of thinking that day.

But here she was, hand frozen as she held her pencil and lost in thought. Suddenly there was a knock.

“Come in.” she mumbled and the door opened. It was her dad’s assistant.

“Mr. Sato wanted to see you ma’am” the assistant said with a bow.

Asami took off her reading glasses. “Tell him I’ll be there in a minute”

“Yes ma’am.” The secretary gave another bow and left.

Asami sighed and slumped on her seat. What could possibly her dad want now? She stood and made her way to her dad’s office.

* * *

 

Asami knocked twice and waited until her dad gave her permission to come in.

“You wanted to see me?” Asami made her way towards her dad’s desk where Hiroshi Sato sat at the opposite end, some files on his hands. Asami realized they were photographs as she drew closer.

“I thought we had a deal Asami.” Hiroshi looked up to her and Asami felt the hairs in her arms rose. Her dad was looking at her with a stare that he gives when he fires an assistant for screwing up with his standards.

“We did.” Asami gulped, unsure what her father was going to say next.

“Then what the hell is this?” Hiroshi threw the photographs in front of her.

Asami looked down on the pictures on the desk and slowly picked them up.It was a photograph of her and Korra on the bridge the other day that they talked.

“We just talked.” Asami defended putting the pictures down on the desk.  Hiroshi’s expression was stern, as if he was about to combust any second.

“We agreed you’d never see her again Asami!” Hiroshi raised his voice and Asami fought hard not to wince at the tone. Hiroshi stood slapping the desk with both hands. “This is your reputation and mine! This will never happen again understand?!” Hiroshi pointed an index finger at her.

Asami was done with this. She was tired, physically, mentally and emotionally. Dealing with her dad has pushed her to the edge. Asami felt her rage getting the best of her. She took a deep breath.

“I did everything you said dad! I gave up seeing Korra for the sake of this stupid company!” Asami paused, realizing what she just said. But it was too late now, her dad looked at her heavily.

 “ I love Korra dad…. so much.“ The last two words cracked in her throat. She knew it was true. Even though Korra had pushed her away, she couldn’t blame Korra because she had hurt her in a way that is deemed unforgivable.

Asami felt her eyes well up, and she hated herself for being so weak. She was so exhausted from everything. She wasn’t going to let her dad make her feel more vulnerable than she already is.

She already had gone too far with the words that she said. There was no going back now. Hiroshi remained silent as he stood, his brows furrowed in confusion in anger. Asami continued.

“I finally found someone who can take care of me. Someone who understood me inside and out. Someone who had seen me at my worst.”  Asami tilted her head slightly as tears started to slowly rush down her cheeks and she cast her gaze directly at her father.

“How about you dad? Where were you?! Do you even know when my birthday is? Did you know how much I longed for a dad when mom was gone? Now I’m just a pet you drag around on your meet-“

_SMACK_

Asami heard a loud slap and a sting of pain on her cheek. “Enough!” Hiroshi sat back down to his seat. “Go back to your office.”

Asami raised her hand on her cheek as she turned her head.  She was taken aback by the action because she wasn’t expecting her father would do such thing. She looked at her dad who was looking at the papers on the desk, as if what he just did didn’t bother him at all.

It was funny, to think that this man was the man who had left her when she was small and her so-called father. When had he ever been a father?

Maybe her father needed to hear it from her own daughter. Asami huffed a breath. “You’re not my father. You will never be.”

Asami turned around satisfied at her words even though she knew it hurt her to say those words. She mader her way towards the doors when she stopped. The pain in her cheeks was numb because her anger was now growing inside of her. Crying was long gone from her system, and she realized she still had one last thing to say.

“One more thing, “ Asami clenched her hands into fists, her words clutched in gritted teeth. “ You touch Korra and I will bring this company down. I’ll destroy it.” A pause. “All of it.”

She opened the door, slamming it closed, and making her way back towards her office.

* * *

 

Asami sat in her office with her elbow on the desk and her hand on her forehead. Her head hurt from the commotion with her father. She knew for sure that only made her father angrier but she was too exhausted to care at the moment. She was interrupted with her executive assistant coming in.

Asami looked up to him. “How the hell did the bastard know about the other day at the bridge?”

Asami found herself frowning for even referring to her dad as that. But she was too tired and too angry and too overwhelmed by everything that had happened.

She didn’t want to blame her assistant but she too was curious as to how her father got those photographs. After all, her assistant had been doing his very best on hiding the fact of her seeing Korra.

The assistant bowed. “I’m very sorry ma’am. I should’ve looked into it more. I wasn’t aware that Hiroshi was spying on you.”

Asami took a sigh and removed her hand on her head. She leaned back to her chair and rested her arms on the chair’s arm rests. She really was exhausted.

“You can leave.” She ordered, and the assistant bowed and left.

* * *

 

 

Asami panted as she threw continuous punches on the dummy. After the dramatic events of yesterday, sparring had always been a good way to release some of the leftover steam. She had her executive assistant standing a few feet beside her as he read her daily meetings for the day. Asami listened to him as she continued to punch.

“At 9 am you are to meet with the sports director Kim Lang. At 12 noon, there will be luncheon at Mr. Sato’s headquarters. Your dress had been tailored the way you wanted it. At 2 pm, you are to attend Mr. Sato’s meeting with President Raiko. ” Then there was silence.

Asami withdrew her hands as she breathed hard. “Why did you stop?” Asami asked as she looked at her assistant. The assistant looked at her with both eyebrows raised and looked at the paper he was holding and looked up to her again.

“Your 3 pm schedule is blank Miss Sato. I thought perhaps you would want to hang out with Miss Aya. She had informed me she’s on her way here.”

Asami only looked at her assistant. “I don’t have time for that.” Asami removed her gloves, “ This is business. My dad would kill me if he learned that I’m wasting the rest of the day. Schedule me on one of the workshops after my meeting with President Raiko. That’s something more productive.” The assistant nodded writing Asami’s words down on the paper.

With that, she threw her sparring gear on the floor and made her way out of the gym.

* * *

 

“Why would someone want to meet up in a place like this?” Asami growled as she walked towards the hall. It was ridiculous to be meeting people in a high school gym. What kind of business people were these?

Her executive assistant was right beside her and lowered his head in apology. “I’m sorry Miss Sato for the late notice. She specifically chose this place.”

Asami raised her hand up. “ Forget about it. I want to get this over with and go to the workshop.”

Asami made it towards the gym doors and opened it.

It was her bestfriend, Aya. Asami remained frozen as she took in what she was seeing. She couldn’t believe that her assistant still scheduled her with Aya and hid it from her too.

“I didn’t realize how busy you were until I had to schedule an appointment to see you.” Aya said to her with a smile. But Asami didn’t smile back. What the hell was Aya doing here?

“What do you want?” Asami spat. She wanted to laugh, because her expression was as cold as Korra now. Numb even.

“Asami… this is a character isn’t it? You can quit now, your father isn’t here.” Aya walked towards her.

Asami continued to stare at Aya, but her expression grew more annoyed. “What do you want?” Asami repeated it again, hoping Aya would answer it this time.

“Let’s spar.” Aya pointed to a sparring set on the bench several feet away from Asami.

Asami crossed her arms. “I have no time for this Aya.” Asami turned around, her hand on the doorknob.

“I heard what happened the other day.”

Asami stopped and turned. Aya had a sad expression written on her face, as if it was something that impacted her too.

Suddenly, Asami felt curious. If Aya was here to deliver news about Korra, then she was ready to listen.

Asami found herself walking towards her best friend and paused, still several feet away from her. Asami didn’t know what else to say, so she stayed quiet, showing Aya that she can continue. Aya seemed to have gotten the silent message.

“Korra…” Aya began, and took a deep sigh. “You know how Korra is. She doesn’t know how to get her emotions out in words. She still loves you.”

“She wanted me to leave.” Asami protested.

“Because you left her!,” Aya spat almost in an angry tone, but barely. ”You left me too…..but I understood…. and Korra didn’t. Korra was a mess after you left Asami.”

“She had been drinking.” Asami added. Aya looked at her with her eyebrows slightly raised.

“You knew?” Aya asked.

Asami shrugged slightly. “I kept tabs on her once in a while.”

Aya smiled at her. “You still care then.”

“I did. I still do. But we can’t be us right now. There’s…” Asami trailed off at the words that she was about to say. “There’s no us anymore.”

“Oh Asami” Aya walked towards her and hugged her.

Asami didn’t remember the last time she was hugged like this. Suddenly, she felt her body giving up on the embrace and Aya held her tight. Her best friend was here to support and who was she to just throw this one away? Asami realized how much of a jerk she had been earlier. If she was going to start getting her life together, it was better to start now.

“I’m sorry.” Asami murmured in Aya’s embrace. Aya pulled away and shook her head.

“It’s fine. We will make this right.” Aya muttered.  Asami nodded, suddenly remembering how angry Korra was that day on the bridge. Worry evaded her.

_I want to make it right._

* * *

 

After meeting with Aya, Asami was scheduled to go to her workshop.

She was now in the back seat of the car as it drove off to the Sato warehouse. Maybe some tinkering will take her mind off from her thoughts.

As soon as they neared the warehouse, there was a crowd in front of the building and police cars parked everywhere. The car came to a stop and the driver spoke.

“Miss Sato. I believe we will need you stay he-“

Asami was already out of the vehicle before her driver could even finish his sentence. She too, was curious as to what was happening outside of her warehouse. She started making her way towards the crowds when reporters suddenly coming up towards her

“Miss Sato, what do you have to say to your father?”

“Is this something you had expected? Were you aware of this?”

“Are you going to take over now Miss Sato?”

Asami was taken aback by the questions, because she had no idea what those reporters were talking about. She was saved when Sato guards started pushing the reporters away as she made her way to the commotion.

Asami felt her heart stopped.

Because in front her, was her dad in handcuffs, about to enter a police car.

Hiroshi caught her gaze, his face unreadable, but he looked down again and got inside the car as the police guided him.

Asami felt frozen, but most of all confused.

Reporters suddenly started coming towards her again but two Sato guards grabbed Asami by the arms.

“Miss Sato, I’m afraid we will need to leave now.”

Asami couldn’t answer as she battled the crowd of reporters as they make their way to their car.

* * *

 

Korra plopped herself on the couch, exhausted from work.

Opal sat on the other small couch while she knitted and watched TV.

Korra found herself watching intently when the show cut in to some breaking news.

_“We bring you today’s breaking news at the Sato warehouse. “_

Korra saw how Opal dropped what she was knitting because she too was absorbed on the screen. They watched and listened quietly.

Korra swallowed as she read the headline of the whole news.

_Mr. Hiroshi Sato, Head CEO of Future Industries, arrested for hidden crime investment._

_“There are hundreds of people here gathered in front of the Sato warehouse. Mr Hiroshi Sato was found exchanging so called goods with a stranger who was found to be a marijuana supplier  this afternoon.”_

The screen cut from the reporter to a clip of Hiroshi being put in a handcuff with his head bowed down.

Korra had forgotten this man.

The man who hated her from head to toe. The man who had left Asami because he was so invested in work and let her daughter be raised with housemaids and Sato guards. The man who was full of hatred of the unwealthy.

Korra bit her lip in anger, but suddenly interrupted when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Korra reached for her phone, eyes furrowed at the unknown number but picked it up.

_“Korra, it’s Aya.”_

Korra felt her heart race. Aya was Asami’s bestfriend and Aya had never called her before.

“Hi.” Korra muttered in her breath.

 _“Korra listen,”_ Korra found herself pushing the phone more into her ear, _“ Asami left her house and I sent a search party for her. There is going to be a heavy thunderstorm. Korra, Asami is out there. Have you seen it Korra? Have you seen the news? Asami ran away-“_

Korra felt herself froze for a minute, her hand still held on her phone to her ear as Aya spoke but Korra could only stare at nothingness.

Suddenly, Korra was on her feet, walking past Opal who asked her where she was going. Korra could only focus where to find Opal’s car keys.

“Hey where are you going I said?!” Opal shouted as Korra reached for the door in one hand and Opal’s car keys on the other.

“Finding Asami.” Korra blurted. Opal was about to say something but Korra was long gone out the door before Opal could speak.

Korra didn’t know when but it started to rain. She groaned as soon as she got out of the apartment building as the pouring rain drenched her clothing. But she didn’t worry about that now, the thunderstorm could come any minute and she wasn’t about to let Asami be alone out there.

Was this it? Was this the reason why Asami left her because of her father too?

Korra thought as she got inside Opal’s car. Korra jerked the key in and rotated it but the engine didn’t budge. Korra tried it again and there was nothing. Korra slapped the steering wheel with both arms in frustration. This was probably what Opal wanted to warn her about before she left.

Korra got out of the car and started running.She was frustrated at the fact that she can’t find Asami soon enough. It was too dangerous for her to be out there. What the hell was Asami thinking?

Suddenly thunder roared in the sky and it rained even harder. When Korra finally got to the road she raised her hand for any oncoming taxi. Three had passed and nothing stopped as Korra raised her hand for each one.

Korra groaned again in frustration of how ridiculous this was. Letting her frustration take over her, Korra ran to the middle of the street, hands stretched to both sides as some random car coming for her honked. Korra closed her eyes and felt the car stopped, just a feet away from her. She opened her eyes and could see the stranger looking at her with fear painted all over her face.

Korra quickly ran to the driver side of the car, her clothes completely drenched “Sorry ma’am, I have an emergency, could I please get ride?”

The stranger nodded both bewildered and shocked.

* * *

 

Even if Aya had sent a thousand search parties for Asami, Korra knew they would never find her. She knew where Asami should be, Korra hoped. It was the only place Asami gone to in times like this. In times of confusion. Korra couldn’t even imagine what Asami was feeling right now. Korra didn’t even know why she was doing this. One day ago she was yelling at the love of her life and now here she was, chasing after her.

In the rain. Again.

The car finally reached to a stop and Korra got out, mumbling a few thank yous to the stranger and the car left.

She was now standing in front of an old abandoned garage, where her and Asami first met. If Asami was going to run away somewhere, she should be here.

Korra felt her heart race again. Why was she doing this? Korra stared  at the small garage, her vision blurry by showers from the sky.

Korra took a sigh and started walking towards the old garage, hoping to find the familiar figure she never thought she was looking forward to see.

Korra opened the door, the smell of motor oil suddenly overcame her nose, it was a bit dark in the room but Korra’s eyes found the woman sitting not far away at the end of the garage, her knees up to her chest, and Asami looked up to her. Her emerald eyes showed signs of fear and lost. Her raven-hair was drenched and Korra worried when she noticed Asami had been shivering.

Korra froze for a moment, but continued to slowly walk towards Asami. Korra found herself sitting beside her, removing her drenched blue sweater and spreading it on Asami. She was just now on her white tank top. She sat a feet away from the taller woman.

Korra was careful not to do anything stupid. After that talk with Asami, Korra didn’t know where they stood now. So she remained in her spot, just a feet away, and sneaking glances at Asami who was looking at the floor but her, her body quivering.

It felt like hours, as they sat there in silence. Suddenly, Korra felt something nudge her elbow where it was resting on her knees and when she turned, Asami was looking at her lazily. Asami’s arm was open, where the blue sweater gently rested just above her shoulders offering her to join in.

“You’ll be cold.” Asami mumbled, not smiling.

“I—I’m fine.” Korra stuttered, her body shivering as well now too.

Asami nudged her elbow again, more lazily this time. “Don’t be stubborn.” Her tone remained consistent.

Not wanting to cause any more frustration, Korra slowly made it in Asami’s side, part of her blue sweater hovering over her, their bodies flushed together.

“Thank you.” Korra whispered.

There was silence. Korra heard a sniffle and when she turned slightly to see, Asami was crying.

“Forgive me…” Asami muttered.

“Hey,” Korra mumbled gently but Asami was sobbing now.

Korra had seen many sides of Asami. But if Korra was going to be completely honest, she hadn’t seen this part of Asami so broken and so torn.

And so……lonely.

She felt her heart tighten, because the woman she was seeing right now needed aid. The talk they had a few days ago had long gone forgotten and Korra found herself embracing Asami in her arms.

Asami continued to sob, and Korra felt Asami’s tears brush just the skin above her chest.

“Forgive me…” Asami mumbled in between her tears.

“Shhhh…” Korra gently tucked Asami’s head just below her chin. It wasn’t the time to talk about this, Korra hoped Asami understands that she was here for her.

With just this kind of touch, Korra realized how much she had missed this. How much she wanted to comfort the woman crying in her arms. How much she want to be mad at Asami’s father and the world.

In those three miserable years of wanting to move on, Korra finally realized why she couldn’t move on at all. Because Korra knew no matter how much she denied it, there was still that small hole still lingering in her heart.

No matter how many times Korra had tried to give her heart away during that span, it was impossible because someone still had it.

Asami still had it.

Asami was the missing piece in that hole and Korra realized how damn stubborn she was for letting go of such a woman. 

And if Asami had left her years ago it was because Asami did it for her. Asami did it because she loved her. Korra needed no reason for it now. Just holding Asami like this, was enough to describe that Asami had always been so strong, and the tears pouring down in her cheeks only symbolized her bravery for holding on for this long.

Asami had always been holding on.

“Forgive me Korra…” Asami mumbled again for the nth time.

Korra held her tighter, “I forgive you.” It was a statement of truth. The argument they had on the bridge felt like it never happened. This was where Korra needed to be.

Tilting her head a bit, she brushed her lips just above Asami’s forehead.

A kiss that Korra meant for forgiveness and another one letting Asami know that her heart had always been holding on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Korra and Asami try to bring back what they had before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami try to bring back what they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I am sincerely sorry that this took forever. I don't know why but this chapter was surprisingly hard to write. Also, yes, this would be the last chapter of this fic sadly. :( I had no intentions of making it a very long one in the beginning. But I did promised a good ending at the end.  
> Also, the delay of this update was caused by a very awesome fic that I started reading called Horeshoes by honey_hill ( I also went out of town for a week so yeah).  
> I recommend that you guys give it a read because it has such a great storyline and the author is very talented. 
> 
> Anyway, excuses aside, here it is!  
> Fairly long to make up for the wait.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Korra awoke from the ray of light peering through a small crack of the wooden wall in front of her. She was about to stretch her arms when she felt a familiar weight on her side. That’s when realization struck her that she and Asami fell asleep. Korra rubbed her eyes with her free hand and she felt Asami shifted from her embrace.

Green orbs met Korra’s.

“Morning.” Korra mumbled but Asami only nodded back as she untangle herself from Korra’s embrace.

“I guess we fell asleep,” Asami raised her wrist to glance at her watch. “Oh wow, it’s late.”

Korra only heard half of what Asami said due to one, Asami looked adorable in the blue sweater she leant her. Asami’s hair was a bit messy but it only made Asami’s look even more beautiful. Her make up was sort of scattered because of her sobbing.

Then Korra realized it was no time to admire Asami at the moment. Asami was still going through a difficult time. With an exhale, Korra got up and was about to offer her hand to help Asami up but Asami was already on her feet. Korra immediately withdrew her hand back.

“I’ll walk you home.” Korra offered while taking the blue sweater Asami handing to her.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Korra tried to look everywhere but Asami. They were just four more blocks away from the Sato mansion. They’ve been walking for fifteen minutes but Korra felt miserable.

Asami was too quiet. Korra knew that at some point they will need to talk about them. From all the events that happened earlier that day, Korra needed to know where they stood. But Korra also felt that Asami needed space and bringing up their relationship will do no good. So Korra put her hands in her pockets while she try to admire the fences of every house they pass by. Asami on the other hand seemed so calm while staring at the road ahead.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Korra couldn’t take it any longer.

“I’m sorry.” Korra blurted.

It took a moment before Asami responded. Korra heard Asami sigh.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive him.” Asami mumbled, and quietness invade their atmosphere again.

Korra brought her focus back to the fences and decided that maybe that’s all she needed to hear from Asami for now. They can talk later.

* * *

 

Asami stood at mansion’s door while Korra stayed behind her. She turned around to see Korra stop in her tracks and acting a bit awkward.

Asami stepped closer to her. “Could you stay the night?”

It was a question Korra did not expect. She was looking forward for a “thanks for walking me” or  “I’ll see you around Korra” but no, Asami offered her to stay. It’s not that she’s complaining or anything.

“Sure.” Korra mumbled and suddenly mentally slapped herself for not coming up with a  better response.

Asami nodded at her and Asami knocked.

The door opened and she was greeted by her butler.

“Miss Sato, welcome back. I have been worried. The guards have been searching for you all day. Come quick.”

Asami just gave the butler a smile and she let herself in with Korra trailing behind her.

It was the same as Korra remembered the inside of the mansion was but it felt more empty and ….. lonely. There  were a few maids here and there. She was offered dinner but Asami refused to eat and Korra lost her appetite upon seeing Asami refuse to eat.

Asami continued to walk forward and mumbled something about taking a shower and getting Korra some clothes that she can sleep on. Korra flopped herself on the loveseat in the living room and turned on the TV. But the as soon as the screen went on, Hiroshi’s face was displayed in front of her and Korra immediately turned it off. She  sighed as she leaned more on the couch.

Shortly, Asami came downstairs her hair still glistening from her shower and a stack of clothing on her hands.

“I think these should fit you.” said Asami, handing the pile of clothing to Korra.

Korra took it with both hands. “Thanks.”

“You know where the shower is and if you need anything, just call me or my butler.”

Korra nodded in response and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Korra shifted on her left side as she try not to think of Asami being one hallway away from her. Her thoughts drifted from their talk at the bridge to today’s events. A part of her called to her that Asami was in need of someone to be with and the other part was claiming that she should just stay where she is.

Korra turned to her right side now and shut her eyes tight and opened them again to be met by darkness. This sleep was obviously wasn’t going to go away. She then felt light footsteps from outside and Korra panicked whether to pretend to be asleep or---

The door opened slowly and soft voice called to her, “Korra?”

It was so soft that Korra knew Asami had been crying. She pushed the blankets out and the light was turned on. Asami was on her nightgown, her hair a mess and her cheeks puffed from crying.

“Spirits Asami have you been crying?”Korra shuffled trying to get up.

“I’m okay. I just…” Soft sobbing came out as Asami covered her face with both hands.

Korra took a deep breath and wrapped her arms Asami guiding her to sit down at the edge of the bed. Asami did and she continued to cry and Korra doesn’t know for how long but she held onto her. Korra grabbed a Kleenex across from her and handed it the heiress.

“T-thank you.” Asami muttered in Korra’s arms.

“I’m here,” Korra mumbled, almost a whisper, “I’m here….”

Korra doesn’t know how long they sat there while Asami was in her arms and when she finally looked down, Asami was lightly snoring and Korra couldn’t help but smile. She slowly positioned her arm that was already on Asami’s back and placed her other arm behind Asami’s leg. She carefully lifted the heiress until she was fully lying on the bed. Asami shifted and Korra swallowed in panic, but when Asami didn’t wake, Korra let out a breath of relief.

Korra blushed as she realized she had been staring. She shifted and now she was lying just next to the heiress with both of them facing each other. Korra reached to pushed back some locks behind Asami’s hair and next thing she knows she’s leaning. Leaning until her lips touch the taller woman’s forehead.

“Goodnight.” Korra whispered and she too fell in a deep slumber.

* * *

 

If there was one thing Asami was always absorbed in, it was work. So Korra wasn’t surprised when she woke and the heiress wasn’t there anymore.

Korra was on her was down the stairs when she met Asami’s butler, Kim. “Ah, Miss Korra, good morning. I was just about to collect you for breakfast. Unfortunately Miss Sato won’t be joining you for today. She had left early to fix some things. I’m sure you understand.”

Korra did understand. With Asami’s father in jail, and the media going crazy, Asami was going to face a lot of struggles ahead. But Korra promised that she will never let Asami faced those obstacles alone.

“Did Asami eat before she left?” Korra tried not to sound too worried as she continued down the steps with the butler in front of her.

Kim turned to her with knowing grin. “Miss Sato ate. But she was quite in a hurry.”

Korra felt relief from hearing those words.

“Do you know when she’ll be back?” Korra asked as both of them reach the dining area and Korra took a seat.

“With the events from yesterday I’m not sure how long Miss Sato will be gone. I’m very sorry I cannot provide any more details. She just left without saying a word.”

Korra nodded and looked down on her meal as she began to eat.

* * *

 

It was late midnight when Korra felt someone’s presence in the mansion and that being Asami.

Korra found herself getting up and making her way out the halls but stopped when green eyes locked with hers. Even with the make-up, Korra could tell Asami did have a long day. Asami looked surprised at her. Korra looked down to see that she was just wearing a black sports bra and blue sweats.

“Didn’t know you’re still up. Sorry to wake you.” The sincerity in Asami’s voice was always so gentle.

“No you didn’t,” Korra began, “I …you’re home late.”

“Just had a lot to take care of when you’re the daughter of a famous CEO criminal.” The sarcasm was there, Korra could tell. Korra wanted to punch herself for even starting a conversation. But she just wanted to check on Asami.

Asami quickly had guilty written all over her and Korra took a step backwards. “I’m sorry.”

Asami closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s not you Korra. I know we still have a lot to talk about but I’m really exhausted right now. Tomorrow I’ll have some time. Go get some sleep.”

Korra let out a breath that she didn’t know she kwas holding. “Right, okay. Goodnight.”

* * *

 

“So….”

Korra fidgeted with the spoon on her soup bowl and tried to stir it. Asami’s butler was standing just behind Asami at the head table. Asami was quietly sipping on her tea. Asami placed the cup down and looked at her.

“So?” Asami repeated.

“Uhm,” Korra gestured to Kim and Asami turned to look at him.

“Oh.” Asami said with eyebrows raised, finally getting the message. She turned and said, “Kim if you don’t mind giving me and Korra some privacy? We just have some things to talk about.”

Kim bowed. “Yes of course, Miss Sato. As you wish.” and with that, he left.

Asami looked at Korra again. “So?”

Korra slumped on her seat with a sigh. “ I don’t like it.”

Asami raised her eyebrows in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

Korra swung her wrist at Asami’s direction. “You,” she began, “you’re stressed at the moment and I don’t like it. And I feel so useless. I want to help Asami.”

Asami shifted in her seat. “Stress is a part of my job Korra. Later I’ll be handling reporters and have to come up with a statement that will shut up their nosy asses. You’re not useless. Having you here …. Is more than enough.”

Korra looked down on her soup. “I want to start over,” she looked up again at Asami who was staring at her, “I want to make this okay. I want us to be okay again. So I’m willing to start over.”

“I still love you you know.” Asami blurted.

The words almost made Korra’s heart freeze in a good way. She was happy, so she said it back, it was true after all. “Me too. I still love you.”

“Good.” Asami said as she stood.

“Whoa, wait, you barely touched your food.” Korra demanded Asami to sit back down. Asami just raised an eyebrow at her. It was a playful look and what was wrong with having a little short banter in the morning.

“Miss Sato, sit your ass down and eat please.” Korra demanded in sharper but playful tone.

“So demanding.” Asami mumbled as she sat back down.

Korra smiled as Asami went back to her seat and started eating.

* * *

 

A month had passed and the reports have died down. Future Industries was still on the crisis of losing business from some of their partners. But Korra have watched and witnessed how much Asami had been working so hard in the past month.

Asami started receiving letters from her father in which Asami always kept but never read. Korra knew it was Asami’s decision and only hers to decide whether to read the letters or not. Korra knew better than to push.

Korra continued her work at the gym as a personal trainer while also trying to look for another job in hopes of earning extra income. Asami had insisted that she didn’t even need to work. But Korra was always stubborn so Asami decided to let Korra do whatever.

Their relationship started to blossom again, with them sharing a few kisses here and there. Korra moved in in the mansion. They also started sharing one bed at night in which Korra enjoyed every cuddle nights she and Asami have.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Asami was tracing circles on her palm, her head nuzzling Korra’s neck while Korra had one arm around Asami while Asami was tracing circles on the other one. The lamp lit a small spotlight on their bodies. Korra watched as Asami’s fingers as she traced her palm.

But the fingers stopped.

“I have to fly back to France.”

The short sentence that broke their sweet silence was enough to make Korra move and sit up, making Asami pull away from their current position.

“Why? When?” Korra felt the desperation in her voice. She doesn’t even know why she asked. It was obviously for business purposes.

Asami sighed. “The other junction of Future Industries is there. It’s the second branch when I….”

“When you left me.” Korra finished the sentence. “And you’re leaving again.” Korra tried not to sound disappointed nor sad but knew she failed miserably.

“Korra, it’s not like that.”

“I know.” Korra mumbled quickly. “I just… we just got back together and everything’s going good and it’s just…. I don’t know….”

“Oh come here.” Asami pulled her in a tight embrace and Korra gave herself up in the touch. “It’s only for six months. It won’t be easy I know. But I’m doing this for the sake of the company. For us.”

“For us.” Korra repeated the last two words, leaning in more into the touch and she felt Asami nuzzle her hair. “I’ll miss you.”

Asami started to rock slowly as if swaying Korra into sleep in their embrace. “Me too.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe it.” Asami paced back and forth as she looked down at the toddler holding Korra’s hand. She looked up to see Korra smiling sheepishly. “I can’t believe it. This is our last date before I leave and you decided to bring a third wheeler in this date.”

“Asami I’m sorry, but there’s no one that Pema  could contact and she and Tenzin really needed to attend a very important meeting. Their other kids have school so yeah.” Korra looked down at the boy. “Say Hi Rohan.”

The four-year old boy raised up one hand and waved.

Asami had a face of both confused and constipated. Korra couldn’t really tell which. “ Come on sweetie, it won’t be that bad. Plus I’ll keep an eye on him the whole time.”

Asami sighed in defeat as she gestured for them to get in the car.

The zoo was the place they decided to go into since Korra had never been to the zoo before. Neither was Asami. Neither was the little boy that tagged along with them.

“I want to see pandas.” Rohan exclaimed pulling Korra’s hand to the direction of the pandas.

Asami huffed and Korra just gave her a sheepish smile and putting her attention back to Rohan. “Hey fella, how about we see these birds instead?”

Asami still had her arms crossed and continued to walk away with Korra and Rohan trailing behind her.

Their trip consisted of Korra begging attention from Asami knowing that Asami was a bit pissed off that they brought a toddler on their last date.

But she didn’t have to suffer much when they entered a small planetarium where Rohan had his eyes widened at the various equipment and crafts.  Rohan started asking several questions in which Asami started answering and Korra was stuch between the state of relieved and confused. By the middle of their trip, the heiress and the young boy were basically friends.

Korra had to fight the tingle of jealousy she had when the boy started standing closer to Asami as they watched the flamingos. So Korra did what she had to do to desperately win Asami back, Korra slowly cut between the two and put her arms around Asami. But with the little boy pushed on the side, Rohan couldn’t see anymore because Korra now had stolen his spot. Rohan squished in the middle and bit Korra’s leg.

“Ow!” Korra yelped, jumping from her position and looking at Rohan who only gave her an innocent smile. You little piece of shi-

“Korra, I think he’s hungry.” Asami pointed to Rohan who was sucking his thumb while watching the scenery.

Huffing in defeat, Korra picked up the little boy and made their way to the nearest restaurant.

“He’s cute when he’s asleep.” Asami mumbled as she and Korra walk. They were on their way to the Air Temple to return the sleeping boy in Korra’s arms.

Rohan had his arms around Korra’s shoulders while Korra had her arms around the little boys bottoms for support. “And peaceful too.” Korra added, making Asami giggle. “I’m guessing you don’t despise him now?”

Asami chuckled. “No, he surely was behaved. Though I can’t believe you are trying to compete with a four year old boy.”

Korra frowned. “He started it.” Though she can’t believe it either. Her trail of thought dissipated upon receiving a quick kiss on the cheek from Asami.

“You were pretty good today.” Asami smiled at her, and gave her another peck. Korra had to fight getting weak by the kiss and accidentally dropping the toddler in her arms.

Shortly, they reached the temple and was greeted by the mother of the child, Pema. Pema took little Rohan from Korra’s arms and mumbled a few thank yous. Korra shrugged it off as a ‘no problem’.

Soon , they made their way to the car and made their way home.

* * *

 

Asami was brushing her hair when she suddenly felt trail of kisses from her shoulder to her neck. The hand that held the brush suddenly stopped.

“Hmmm, well somebody’s in a good mood.” Asami hummed as Korra continued trailing kisses. Korra moaned and spoke no reply.

Asami chuckled and turned around and gave Korra a deep kiss. She slowly pulled away and stared at the blue orbs staring back at her. “What’s up?”

Korra both had the look of hurt and Asami didn’t have to think twice of what it was about. She was leaving tomorrow after all. “I’ll miss you.” Korra spat.

“Me too.” Asami responded almost immediately and leaned it to continue where they left off.

Soon enough, clothes were discarded on the floor and both women were tangled in each other arms.

Six months was going to be a while, Asami thought. Leaving Korra three years ago was different than leaving her now, Asami always tried to remember that. Because even if her trip was a year or three years even, she knew that she has a new reason to come back now, to be back safe in Korra’s arms.

* * *

 

Aya came along to drop Asami off at the airport. It wasn’t long before Asami had to go and check in.

Korra and Aya stood as they watch Asami walk away.

“You’re an idiot.” Aya sighed.

“What?” Korra asked, turning her head to look at Aya. Aya looked at her back.

“I said, you’re an idiot,” Aya sighed again, “why are you letting her leave like that? You should be following her you ding dong. Six months is long. It could even be extended. Don’t you want to be with her?”

Korra could only smile which made Aya give her a raised eyebrow.

Korra reached for her messenger back and pulled out a passport and boarding pass, holding it in front of her. Aya’s eyes went wide.

“My flight is next.” Korra held the passport playfully in front of her, as she was tackled with a squealing Aya in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO I DID IT!  
> I think it's time i enjoy the rest of my summer and have fun in the sun. Yeah?  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. Let me know what you think.  
> I don't know if this will be the last korrasami fic I'll ever write. I'll probably  
> still post one shots every now and then. As for multichapter ones, I'm not sure, since I'll be  
> starting school soon and will be working as well. 
> 
> BUT!!! that doesn't meant I will stop writing. This fandom is literally just the best.  
> Once again thank you, farewell for now and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
